Striker Time
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Elise Dom and Sub go to the park to find GV... some expecting things happen.


"Gunvolt!"I popped my head out of the window as I call out for my love when I couldn't find him in bed when I had awoken. I scan our grassy fields to look for my Azure Striker but to no avail. "It's Valentines day..." She said quietly as she closed the window down.

"Are you going to cry now?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I giggled as I turned around to greet the voice. "Well hello, miss grumpy."

My 'twin' scoffed at me. "Idiot... where's the other idiot?"

I slyly jab her in her side. "Mad you haven't gotten your... 'stress relief'?" I air quoted.

She blushes and swings at me but I dodge.

"You...!" She brings her right hand into a fist and holds it so tight it turns pale. "When did you get so smart?"

A long time ago...

"Who knows." I shrug. I hold a hand out to her. "Ready?"

She takes my hand in hers. "Ready." In a flash of purple light we combine into one being. No longer Elise-Sun or Elise-Dom but instead, just Elise.

"A little more confidence never hurt anyone." I said as I look at myself in the mirror. "Let's see how I can make him pay for leaving me in the morning again." I'm pretty passive aggressive whenever he does this. He didn't have many excuses anymore. Sumeragi was defeated a long time ago. Although there's still the people who say that Adepts are only second class citizens. Gunvolt did do some work trying to build relationships with humans. The fact that he was the leader of the Ascending.

After I try on a bunch of outfits I decided to go with what I think he'll find most... shocking. I love bad lighting puns now by the way. I go with my short red dress with black high-heels.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed how quiet things are. "Joule? Joule?" I look side to side in the house. "Is Gunvolt hiding with you? I hope he remembers what happened last time he did that."

Trying to scare him wasn't enough it seemed.

"Hello?" Someone knocks on the door.

"Coming!" I said as I opened it. A gun was shoved into my face.

"You'll hear the wind whispered the name-Cop-"

"Copen, yeah." I looked at him with haft-lid eyes while he still had his gun in my face.

"Not even letting me finish I see." He says as he draws it back.

"I thought you gave up Adept hunting." I ignored his complaint.

"Well I still need my weapons you know."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"You never visit. You always say you're busy with 'being the human spokesperson for Adepts'."

"Fine... here." He hands me an envelope with a heart sticker on it.

"Are you coming on to me?" I asked sarcastically as I take it from him.

"You want me to go back to killing you guys again?"

"Want me to call, Gunvolt?"

"Oh haha." He rolls his eyes.

I opened the letter and read it aloud. "'Elise I know you may be upset that I left without a word again but as you know it's valentines day and I was thinking that I'd do something for you. Come to the park where we can have your favorite meal. Joule's here to.'"

"Thanks, Copen." I said.

"No problem." He left with no more words.

* * *

Arriving at the park she watched as multiply families played together. Daughters riding on their father shoulder while the dads pretend to be a dragon or something.

"Elise! Over here!" I hear someone call for me.

Knowing who it was I ran even though I was wearing heels. As I got closer I looked to see a blanket placed down on the grass with a picknic basket on it. No Houle in site though.

I tacked Gunvolt into the ground though and straddled his lap. "Leaving so early is rude." I rest my head o his chest.

He chuckles. "I was always a rude guy you know. Speaking of rude. How are you three?"

He's talking about Sub and Dom Elise. When we fuse it's like we're a different person, like we're the same yet not at the same time.

I smirk. "You really like the fact of having three different girls don't you, dummy?"

"Can't say that I dislike it."

I grab his hand and rest it on my chest. "Do you like this?" I whispered into his ear as my face reddens. "Can you feel my heart beat?" I joked.

"I wasn't aware you had one."

I jumped back to laugh. "Good one. Aww... looks like my time is up." Sometimes there's this force inside me that let's me know when Dom and Sub want to split. "Don't forget me, GV." I winked.

After he waves to me my body flashes white and Dom and Sub Elise are split.

 **(Sub POV)**

I instantly grab my chest after that and I can feel my face burning. I can't believe we did that! Well I can... we always act like that when we fuse. I look at Dom to see that she's just as embarrassed as I am.

Dom clears her throat. "So... where's Joule and Lumen?"

Gunvolt whistles.

After a few seconds of silence me and Dom open our mouths to ask.

"Hold on." He interupts.

"Mommy!" We hear the most beautiful sound in the world.

We look to the sound of the voice to see our two daughters running towards us. Dom's 6 year old daughter Lumen, and my 5 year old daughter Joule. And yes the father to both... is Gunvolt. Viper was doubly pissed.

"We missed you!" They said as they reached us. I picked up Joule while Dom picked up Lumen. "Daddy made us leave you but we didn't want to." Joule instantly played the blame game. "Yeah! Dad's a meanie!" Lumen added.

Gunvolt's eye twitched. "They both seem to have taken from Dom somehow..."

Me and Dom laughed.

I began to think of our relationship. I was just an Adept working for a terrorist group with the strange ability to split my personalities into two different beings. Gunvolt just showed up and... I fell in love with him. We both did. She tried so hard to deny that she felt anything for him but eventually they all had a talk and she confessed with me. She even cried but she'll never admit it.

 _I was sweating!_

Sure she was...

We were also so scared when Lumen had a early form mutation. She grew beautiful wings on her back and had the power to give strength to those she cared about through singing.

We spent who knows how many minutes feeding each other candies. Gunvolt even said he was getting sick of candy. Needless to say but... even with most of the world hating Adepts, we won't let anything tear us apart.

"Gah!" Gunvolt screams as he held his neck.

"Gunvo-" Me and Dom react to slow as the same pain reached our necks as well.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The girls went.

A hooded figures began to walk towards them. "Breaking down the borders of light... Crossing the roads of no return... I have choose that path."

"Did you do this to my mama?!" Lumen yells, He did not respond back.

"Haaa!" Lumen fell at him with her wings and a fist drawn back. "Ah!" She was given a hard back hand from him. He could've been gentle! She was just a kid! He hit her so hard she coughed up blood.

"Lumen!" We all yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Dom yelled as she struggled harder than anyone else to move. "I swear, I'll fucking kill you! She's just a child!"

He began to walk towards Gunvolt. Joule ran in front of him. She spread her arms apart in a protecting manner but the fear in her eyes and her wimpering didn't make her seem convincing.

We were having such a great time...

"Let him through Joule..." Gunvolt said.

"But-"

"I said move!" He yelled.

Joule jumped and after a little bit of sniffling she moved and went to check on Lumen.

The hooded man crouch at Gunvolt. "The Azure Striker of 58... yes you are the strongest one I've seen yet."

"What are you talking about?"

The man took out a needle and inserted it into Gunvolt's neck. "Ahhh!" Gunvolt screamed.

How is it piercing him? He must be using some super sensitiveness Adept weapons.

After the needle was full with Gunvolt's blood he pulled it out. "Good, time for my last stop." He said as he waved his hand causing a portal to open up. "Enjoy your last moment on earth." He said as he headed towards the portal.

"If you're the one that will be with me~"

"Huh?" He turned his head.

"I know we'll find a way~"

Everyone looked over to see a pissed off Lumen singing her song. Next to her was a just as angry Joule. Joule's Adept power just so happened to be able to heal people.

Gunvolt, me, and Dom were surrounded in rainbow aura and we were able to stand up. "Good jobs girls." I complemented them.

"It seems I made a mistake letting her live." He said as he jumped in the portal.

"Get back here!" Dom yelled as she jumped in after him.

"Dom!" Gunvolt yelled as he went after her.

"Uh..." I looked back and forth at the portal and our kids. "I-I guess you guys can come... just this once." I said as I picked them up and jumped in with them to who knows where...

* * *

 **And as you can tell... this is not the GV from Shockingpersonality but a GV from a different universe being titled Earth-58. Basically in this world Adepts are more so mutation like in X-men. Differences from the main story.**

 **Gunvolt and Elise are in their 20s**

 **Joule and Lumen are the daughters of GV and Elises**

 **Gunvolt and Elise are married**

 **Sub is less shy**

 **Copen is trying to help Adepts**

 **The team of The Ascending has been assemble**

 **GV is a teacher at Adept Academy which helps young Adepts learn to use their powers for good.**

 **Question is... where are they going?**


End file.
